


Страшная сказка

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors, Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Арасели любит повторять, что она принцесса, а Кейн — её рыцарь в сияющих доспехах и на белом коне, однако проблема в том, что на самом деле она кровожадный языческий бог, а он клонированный убийца, и на сказку эта история не тянет.





	Страшная сказка

Кейн не учился в школе, у него нет семьи (кроме брата, которого он пытался убить), поэтому он толком не знает про теорию родственных душ, знает только, что когда он встретит ту единственную, мир загорится разными цветами. Он, конечно, не верит в эту хрень, потому что родственные души бывают у людей, а он клон, бездушная машина для убийств, его нельзя любить.

Но какова, мать её, ирония! Может быть, произошёл какой-то сбой? Бывает у судьбы сбои? Конечно бывают, жизнь Кейна — один сплошной сбой судьбы.

Первое, что он видит в цвете, это трупы, целую гору трупов.

В общем-то, даже «гора трупов» не вполне описывает увиденное, это грёбаный отсек на складе — десять на десять — заполненный человеческими телами.

Его тошнит, от всех этих цветов, от разноцветных тряпок убитых, от запахов и трупных пятен, его просто тошнит потому, что, блядь, всё это слишком. Он блюёт на стену соседнего контейнера до жжения в груди. На синюю стену синего контейнера.

Он совершенно искренне надеется, что его вторая половинка сдохла. Серьёзно, ей же лучше, потому что Кейна окружает хаос и разрушение, а ещё боль. Боль-боль-боль, очень много боли.

Но девчонка живая. Едва дышит и вряд ли протянет долго, но живая — смуглая, черноволосая, тощая, как палка. Красивая, наверное, если бы Кейну было не наплевать.

Ей лет пятнадцать, не больше, и она не понимает ни слова по-английски. В больнице слишком ярко и очень-очень бело, у Кейна раскалывается голова и снова тянет блевать. Он не представлял, что бывает ТАК бело, что вообще бывает ТАК. Это похоже на резкий звук или перец чили, а ещё на удар битой по лицу. Девчонка просыпает, мечется на кровати, лепечет по-испански, рвётся куда-то, лезет в голову своей телепатией.

Они едут домой, то есть к нему в отель, потому что никто (включая её саму) не знает, кто она такая, а медперсонал спокойно отпускает подростка с подозрительным мужиком (только перед сном Кейн задумывается над тем, что это немного странно). Вот тут-то и начинается веселье, потому что его планам спихнуть девчонку на соцслужбу не суждено сбыться.

***

  
Телепатические способности Арасели многое объясняют, в том числе то, почему Кейн ревёт над Королём Львом в один день и отчаянно хочет шоколада в другой, иногда он не понимает, где заканчиваются её чувства и начинаются его.

В их жизни появляются новые люди, как будто Арасели ещё и магнит. Приходится мириться с синевой формы Уолли и белым халатом Дональда. И ещё, конечно, Анабель. Если на свете есть ангелы, то Анабель — чёртов ангел, потому что она учит абсолютно чужую девчонку всему, что знает сама и проводит с ней всё время, свободное от работы и репетиций. Кейн испытывает к ней какую-то странную смесь благодарности, восхищения и сексуального желания, она действительно отличная девушка.

У Анабель ярко-розовые волосы — такие бывают только у тех, кто различает цвета. У неё в жизни явно было какое-то дерьмо, потому что любовь — всегда дерьмо, а в баре от хорошей жизни не работают.

Они бы были счастливы, наверное, если бы не сволочизм каких-то высших сил.

Кейн надеется, что Арасели сбежит, как только поймёт, насколько рядом с ним опасно. Не тут-то было. Она цепляется за него изо всех сил своими нежными улыбками и преданными взглядами огромных черешен-глаз. Не уходи — она просит, умоляет, приказывает. Кейн замирает на месте, потому что не может ослушаться.

Она не требует того, что Кейн не собирается ей давать. Ментальный проводник, телепат, она чувствует, какой будет ответ и не настаивает. Кейн — монстр, но не настолько же. Он не собирается спать с несовершеннолетней девчонкой, которую пытались продать в рабство. Так он пытается сохранить свою человечность.

Зато Арасели не человек. Ей тысячи лет, но ей всего пятнадцать и она девчонка, которая шмыгает носом от мелодрам, прячет леденцы под подушку, смешно сопит во сне, грызёт ногти и кусает губы — ребёнок, тысячелетний ребёнок. У неё должны быть кавалеры, подруги, шоппинг и… Чем там занимаются в этом возрасте?

***

На ней пижама с этими дурными японскими кошками из мультика (Хэллоу Кэтти?), и она парит над кроватью. Волосы развеваются, глаза закрыты, голос грубый, низкий, нечеловеческий.

«Мир утонет в крови, сгорит дотла, вы умрёте, вы все умрёте, умрёте все! Познаете гнев богов, вы, жалкие смертные, осквернившие своим присутствием священные земли».

Анабель хватает Арасели за лодыжку, тянет вниз, говоря какие-то ласковые глупости, и тут же отлетает к другой стене. С ней всё нормально, пара синяков, максимум, но осадочек останется.

«Как смеете трогать своими грязными руками священный сосуд?!» — гремит в ответ.

Кейн повторяет действия Анабель, и в этот раз ничего не происходит. Арасели медленно опускается на кровать, в его объятия и скулит, как маленький щенок, в его плечо.

— Ничего, со всеми бывает, — говорит Кейн невпопад. Чёрт возьми, его не учили успокаивать девочек-подростков.

Анабель смотрит на него с укором — совсем идиот, что ли?

— Всё хорошо, милая, — говорит она.

— Я же не злая? — спрашивает Арасели, и её заплаканные глаза ещё огромнее и чернее, чем обычно.

— Конечно нет, ангел мой, — отвечает Анабель и тянется к девочке.

Теперь обнимаются уже они, и Кейн уходит, потому что он не привык разбираться с таким дерьмом. Со всяким привык, а с таким — нет.

Занавески на окне, в которое он курит, «мятного» цвета (Анабель так сказала, сам Кейн видел зелёный), и он ненавидит причину, по которой различает цвет этих сраных занавесок.

***

  
Оказывается, что они связаны ещё и древним пророчеством, как будто херни о родственных душах мало. Пророчество гласит об океанах крови, которые она, богиня войны и хаоса, прольёт на землю, о безграничной верности его, чемпиона-спасителя-защитника. Пророчество гласит о смерти всего сущего. Когда-то они вместе уничтожат мир, а пока они попытаются его спасти.

Она не злая, она просто нашлёт на мир апокалипсис, а он ей в этом поможет. Она не злая, просто выбора нет, потому что жизнь вот такая ебанутая, а другой у них нет.

***

  
Обычно Кейн готовится сдохнуть раз в два дня, дважды на неделе, если повезёт, но сегодня он как-то особенно готов. Так будет лучше, правда: Анабель и Арасели будут в безопасности. Только Уолли жаль, он вряд ли до сих пор жив, но если они умрут оба, то Дональду некого будет упрекать в смерти мужа. Серьёзно, если Кейн вернётся один, этот тихий полноватый добряк кожу с него живьём сдерёт, и будет прав. Не втягивать во всю эту дрянь обычных людей — главное правило супегероики. Вот почему Человек-Паук скрывает своё истинное лицо, вот почему Капитан Америка и Железный Человек били друг другу морды, и именно поэтому Мэтт Мёрдок с Дардевилом — абсолютно разные люди, а Кейн — моральный урод и к тому же дебил.

Он разрывается между тем, чтобы сказать вслух «спасибо, бля» или «ну наконец-то», выбирает всё же второе, потому что положить доллар Арасели в «банку ругательств» он уже не сможет, и в последний раз на вдохе выбрасывает вперёд ногу, чтобы сломать одному из противников челюсть. Ну, а что, умирать — так с музыкой.

Вместе с хрустом кости он слышит хруст в собственной голове — телепатическое воздействие. У чувака со сломанной челюстью из ушей бьёт фонтан крови, у кого-то в углу лопаются глаза, троица у выхода орёт, как раненые животные, хватаясь за голову. В радиусе пары метров как будто комбайн месит всё, что попадает под нож, обходя только Кейна и Уолли. Ошмётки мяса, мозгов, костей поднимают вверх, захваченные общим потоком, кружатся, как жуткие бордовые снежинки, и тяжело падают вниз. Зрелище достойно первозданного, всеобъемлющего хаоса. Это он и есть в некотором роде, только в уменьшенном варианте, что-то вроде пробника или трейлера к фильму.

Арасели в воздухе, в свете полной луны, прекраснее, чем обычно. Как будто она вампирша, которой кровь необходима для того, чтобы быть красивой. На ней ни пятнышка, а Кейн залит кровью, своей и чужой, словно он в ней купался. Из разодранного бедра пульсирует кровь, сломанная рука от шока вообще не ощущается, в животе как будто тоже всё размололи — одно большое внутреннее кровотечение. Похоже, сверхчеловеческая регенерация прифигела от такого объёма работы и не знает, с чего начать.

Несколько минут агонии — смотреть на это было страшно — и все до одного «плохие парни» мертвы.

Арасели всё ещё не пришла в себя, паря в воздухе с затуманенным взглядом. Девочка, на что же ты способна?

У Кейна трясутся руки. У него никогда не трясутся руки, потому что его вырастили для убийств в пробирке, он не испытывает страха или угрызений совести, глядя на трупы, но сейчас его руки ходят ходуном, как у алкоголика со стажем, и он никак не может справиться с дрожью.

С пола поднимается Уолли. Он пытается сказать, что жив, но получается только захрипеть, отчего ещё более жутко, чем если бы он не двигался. В итоге он ограничивается поднятым вверх большим пальцем и ложится обратно в лужу крови.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Кейн, обращаясь к Арасели, которая теперь смотрит на свои ладони, паря в паре сантиметров над землёй.

— Я убила их?

— Нет, просто вырубила.

У парочки трупов выворочены кишки, а ещё у нескольких пробит череп и мозги размазаны по полу. Конечно, они прилегли отдохнуть, никого ты не убила, милая моя.

Кейн целует Арасели в висок и берёт на руки.

***

  
Они едут в Мексику. Чтобы греться на пляже и пить коктейли. Арасели отрезала волосы, ей идёт. Кажется, что о край её причёски (Анабель сказала, что это «каре») можно порезаться.

Мексика яркая и бьёт по глазам всеми цветами радуги, по сравнению с ней любой американский город — серое, дымчатое недоразумение. Кейн сначала морщится, прячет глаза за тёмными очками, но потом привыкает, зато Арасели, кажется, не обращает внимания на буйство красок, её это никогда не беспокоило, она приняла сразу всё, целиком, как часть себя.

Балкон в их номере заляпан краской — в основном синей и жёлтой, всюду раскиданы грязные газеты, у балконной двери в рядок стоит с десяток баночек, наполненных водой. Кейн просовывает голову в проём и видит Арасели, которая с задумчивым видом взирает на холст. Она одета в купальник и шляпу с огромными полями. Эти поля отбрасывают на её лицо тень, придавая всему происходящему нелепый драматизм.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ри-су-ю, — отвечает Арасели по слогам.

— Это я вижу. Зачем?

— Зачем люди рисуют?

И действительно — зачем?

— Хрен знает.

Арасели не отрывает взгляда от «шедевра», но вытягивает руку с раскрытой ладонью.

— Доллар.

— «Хрен» — не матерное слово, — спорит Кейн в тысячный за неделю раз.

— Доллар, — упорствует она.

Ага, спорит он тысячу раз, но всегда сдаётся. Он протягивает купюру и присматривается к картине. Ерунда какая-то, разноцветная чушь. Вот когда море нарисовано или там лес, люди, он это понимает, а остальное — увольте.

— Я тут подумала, что ничего толком о себе не знаю. Вот проверяю, какие у меня есть таланты.

— Выяснила что-нибудь?

— Угу, стихи писать я не умею. И печь пирожные тоже.

Рисовать, по скромному мнению Кейна, она тоже не умеет, но пусть калякает, если хочет. Ему-то какая разница. Главное, чтобы приключения на свою задницу без него не искала.

Арасели клянчит текилу, которую Кейн не пьёт, а нюхает, потому что пьянеет быстрее, чем выпускница от первого в своей жизни стакана пунша (они, кстати, так и не выяснили почему), но Кейн неприступен, как Килиманджаро, небритое мрачное Килиманджаро. Ещё Арасели рвётся в клуб потанцевать, объясняя это тем, что южная кровь кипит, но он лучше сдохнет, чем будет танцевать, а отпускать девчонку одну не собирается.

В Мексике Арасели указывает ему на несправедливость (а в Мексике несправедливости хоть жопой ешь), и он, как верный пёс, бежит исполнять приказ — наказывать преступников, спасать невиновных. Они пытаются спасти как можно больше, чтобы больше потом погубить. В голове у Арасели отстукивает цифры счётчик — ещё недостаточно, мы не искупили свои грехи, прошлые и будущие.

Всё хорошо. Песок жёлтый, «Ширли Темпл» красный, обои в гостиничном номере в катастрофическую зелёно-красно-фиолетовую полоску. Впервые Кейн доволен, что видит цвета. Особенно в тот момент, когда Арасели минуты три серьёзно смотрела на эти удивительно уродливые обои, а потом начала хохотать так, что потекли слёзы. Он предложил сменить номер, но эта идея была встречена яростным сопротивлением. «Только этот номер, только эти обои. Я влюблена».

***

  
Всё хорошо, а потом из воды выходит зелёная девушка, и это «хорошо» радостно катится к чертям. Хочется просто уйти, сделав вид, что никаких зелёных девиц из воды не выходило, и проспать в номере до следующего утра, потому что им не нужны приключения! Им категорически противопоказаны приключения!

Они совершенно случайно (на самом деле ни хрена в этой жизни не происходит случайно) встречают своих будущих сокомандников, хотя командой сию жалкую кучку подростков назвать язык не поворачивается. Один, с самой неискренней улыбкой на свете, смеётся, шутит, раздражает, а в глазах такой кошмар, что даже Кейну не по себе. «У него душа больная, искалеченная» — говорит Арасели. — «Как будто он не человек, а обломок человека». Второй вежливый и приятный до сахара на зубах, но кровь с его рук водопадом течёт. «Не нравится мне в нём что-то». Если уж Арасели не понимает, то действительно лучше держаться подальше. Оба монстры, как и они сами. Остальные же сущие дети, Кейну и смешно и грустно: эта очень жёлтая девочка и мальчонка, непонимающий своих способностей, и семиклассник с ведром на голове. Господи, что они делают?

Вопреки здравому смыслу Кейн и Арасели (то есть Алый Паук и Колибри, простите) остаются в этой разношёрстной компании. Потому что Арасели так хочет, потому что у неё тикает таймер, а он слушается её беспрекословно.

***

  
Её губы пахнут вишней (гигиеническая помада), а короткие волосы лезут в лицо.

— У нас всё будет, — говорит она.

Не «у нас всё будет хорошо», а просто будет. Нет смысла врать тому, для кого не закрываешь свой разум.

— У нас будет всё, — снова говорит она, как будто от перестановки слов смысл изменился.

***

  
Арасели любит повторять, что она принцесса, а Кейн — её рыцарь в сияющих доспехах и на белом коне, однако проблема в том, что на самом деле она кровожадный языческий бог, а он клонированный убийца, и на сказку эта история не тянет. Арасели с ним не согласна. Нужны же страшные сказки, чтобы дети не выходили по ночам из дома и не заговаривали с незнакомцами, про убийства, войны и страшные болезни, про чудовищ, драконов, злобных ведьм. Вот они из этих самых сказок, эти сказки самые цветные, а любовь, она всегда одинаковая. И у драконов, и у рыцарей.


End file.
